Many current enterprises have large and sophisticated networks comprising switches, hubs, routers, servers, workstations and other networked devices, which support a variety of connections, applications and systems. The increased sophistication of computer networking, including virtual machine migration, dynamic workloads, multi-tenancy, and customer specific quality of service and security configurations requires a network control system that is capable of handling the sophistication. Distributed network control systems have been provided to handle these large, sophisticated networks in a distributed manner. However, it is often the case that a change in the network state made by one component of the distributed network control system ripples through the rest of the system back and forth and thereby causes a churn in the distributed network control system.